


Tattooed Love

by lluviadinoche



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, for my spamano server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluviadinoche/pseuds/lluviadinoche
Summary: Antonio admires Lorenzo in the early morning
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Tattooed Love

He ran his fingertips along the inked skin. Each beautiful little line and stunning art. Antonio could admire them for the rest of time.

There was something about when he woke up earlier than Lorenzo that made him feel like he was glimpsing into Heaven. He was always full of a fire and when he was asleep, Antonio was looking at a forbidden sight; his messy curls, parted lips, arms wrapped firmly around Antonio, and those tattoos.

He loved every single one of them. He loved the rich colors of the rooster on his back and the shining Medici crest that partnered with it. He adored the snake that wrapped around his arm and bit into his skin. He adored the laurels over his heart. But his favorite had to be the orange lilies.

Lorenzo got them for their meaning and Antonio fell in love with them the moment that Lorenzo walked in with them. He traced his fingertips over them over and over, desiring nothing but the beauty he saw within each story of each inked spot of his skin.

It was a distraction. It pulled him away from the dismal reality that they lived in. It pulled him away from the political and national affairs that he has so little interest in handling these days and it brought him home. Yes, home. That’s what Lorenzo was. He and his hazel eyes that glittered with mischief, that repulsive laugh that he couldn’t get enough of, and the way that he whispered “ti adoro” to his ear before they went to bed. He loved him and the moments like now where they lay in bliss while the sun warmed them.

And Antonio could kiss every lily on him, starting his day just how he liked it; radiating passion and love for the other flowers to bask in.


End file.
